Madara-sensei!
by Of Healing Love
Summary: In which Sasuke is terrified, Sakura is intrigued, Naruto is in trouble, and Madara is their psychopathic substitute English teacher. MadaSaku. Rating now changed to M.
1. English Class 1-C

_PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!i_

_Hi! A few notes on this story, my newest venture. It will be short, no longer than 10-20k words and is more for fun than anything. For all of you reading WCBS, The Only Thing I Know, or To End an Era, I haven't been able to work on them because of wrist surgery and the update schedule goes: The Only Thing I Know (earliest Tuesday), WCBS (earliest Friday) and To End an Era (no later than next Saturday.)_

_Note One: Sasuke seems out of character because I'm making it so that he has had a much better home life in this AU. Fugaku is still terrifying, but he's not a major asshole. Sasuke does not have as bad of a big-brother complex here, either._

_Note Two: This story will be bipolar. Sometimes it will be light-hearted and an attempt at humor and other times it will be dark and bastard-ish._

_Note Three and THE MOST IMPORTANT: This fic is inspired by people on Fanfiction who make commonly known mistakes when writing. Every chapter is a grammar class covering common mistakes people make on Fanfiction. However, while I hope you pay attention to the 'lessons', this is also a tentative romance between Sakura and Madara, although this is not in the "Romance" genre. While it's meant to be educational, I'm disguising my lessons in an actual story. So even if your English is perfect, you can still enjoy it!_

_I hope you all like this first chapter!_

* * *

**English Class 1-C**

Haruno Sakura was not impressed by her homeroom teacher in the final year of her high school education. Hatake Kakashi was a relatively young teacher who she admitted was rather…strange. The scarf that covered the majority of his lower face and the eye patch and scar that suggested a rather nasty car accident were things that she felt she shouldn't judge him for, although she kind of did anyways since the rumor behind the scarf was that he had mysophobia—or rather, an irrationally extreme fear of germs. There was also fact that he read porn openly during homeroom and had a veritable mountain of American Playboy magazines hidden somewhere in his desk. This widely-sought after intel had been obtained by her best friend Uzumaki Naruto, who had discovered the stash during detention on the first day of class.

Even though the students who hadn't been in a homeroom class with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke were surprised that it was possible for someone to get in trouble on the very first day of class, in the last year and most important year of high school at that, Sakura and Sasuke took this as run of the mill shenanigans for the blonde. Unfortunately, there was little Naruto could do to surprise either of them anymore.

Sakura frowned as she tapped her pencil in irritation on the edge of her desk while waiting for the next teacher to arrive. It was supposed to be their English teacher and while Sakura had always hated English, she supposed that Genma-sensei wasn't all that bad. He was also a rather odd character and rumored to be friends with Kakashi, which was not exactly shocking to her, but she was a little surprised that he taught English of all things.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured discreetly from her desk in-between Naruto and Sasuke. "When's Genma-sensei going to be here? He's late."

Sasuke had been scrolling through his phone and Sakura noticed that he was a particularly white shade of pale by the time he closed his phone to answer her.

"Genma-sensei isn't coming," he said, audibly gulping. Sakura glanced at him strangely. Sasuke was white as a sheet and his pupils were dilated, although that was an observation only someone very close to him could notice because his eyes were already very dark.

"What do you mean, Genma-sensei isn't coming?" Naruto demanded. Then, his eyes lit up. "No pop quiz today then! I knew it was going to be a good day when I woke up this morning!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's a nightmare, you idiot," he hissed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why is free study hour a nightmare?" she asked skeptically.

Almost frantically, Sasuke slid through several screens on his smart phone before coming to his text message screen. "This is a text message from Itachi," Sasuke explained as he held the phone for both Sakura and Naruto to see. Sakura raised both eyebrows now.

"Why is Itachi texting you all the way from America?" she asked.

"Just read it!" Sasuke was sweating.

From: Aniki

To: Me

Timestamp: 11:42am

Message Body: Uncle has been called to bring your English class up to speed. Chichi-ue is not happy that your class is failing so miserably. Have you been neglecting your studies, otouto?

Now, Naruto was pale. "Your dad is scary, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, Madara-sama is who's scary. He makes my dad look like a saint. He's a professor at Tokyo U and the fact that he's coming to teach here…" Beads of sweat had gathered at Sasuke's forehead. "This is going to be a disaster."

Sakura was unimpressed and rather excited. "What's so bad about getting special help with English? I know mine sucks and it's kind of a wonderful opportunity to get taught by a professor, you know."

Sasuke shook his head again, this time much more vehement than the last. "Madara-sensei is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Madara is a bastard and I mean that in the worst sense possible. This is _not_ an opportunity. This is _not_ cause for celebration. Abort mission. I repeat, _abort mission._"

"Sasuke-kun, you're being dramatic," Sakura snapped, pushing his phone away from her. "I'm sure he's strict or whatever, because he's related to _you, _but I can't see how getting taught by a Tokyo U professor is bad."

"He's not strict because he's related to me!" Sasuke argued angrily. "He's strict because-"

At that moment, the door to the classroom opened and in stepped a man of impressive stature. He had the signature Uchiha black hair and eyes, pale skin, and inherent beauty-gene, all of which Sakura noticed immediately. His hair was long and spikey, reaching to the middle of his back—which Sakura admitted was entirely unprofessional and also completely gorgeous—and his eyes shone with wisdom, intelligence, and…

_Danger. Danger. Abort Mission. I repeat, ABORT MISSION._

She could see the wicked gleam in his eyes even from the third row to the front. This was a sadist at the very least—she could see it in his feral smirk as he eyed the naïve children looking at him with curiosity and a little awe.

"-he's a sociopath," Sasuke finished in a tiny whisper. "He hates people and adores them all at the same time." Conspiratorially, Sasuke leaned closer to whisper in Sakura's ear, "He's _insane_."

"Hello, class," he said in a deep baritone voice that Sakura, despite all the bad things Sasuke had said about Madara yet, could not help but find attractive. "Your other teacher is currently indisposed and I have been asked to be your substitute. Everybody stand."

There was a bit of hesitation at the odd command, students looking back and forth at each other in confusion, but eventually the entire class rose to their feet.

"Everyone will introduce themselves by last name only, include their strongest subject, and one thing about themselves that I should know."

There was irritated grumbling throughout the class. They had done this two weeks ago on the first day and it was annoying to go through it again. Sakura still didn't see what was so terrible about him; he actually seemed rather norma-

_CRACK!_

Everyone in the room jumped sky high as the sound of a gunshot rang through the room and the grumbling was immediately silenced. Luckily, instead of a gun it had actually been a textbook slamming on the teacher's desk at top-speed, but the effect had been the same. Madara smiled placidly at them, as though the collective class body hadn't just experienced mini heart-attacks, and motioned to the first student in the front row.

"Last name, strongest subject, interesting fact," Madara said to him.

"I-Inuzuka," Kiba stammered, still recovering from the sound. "My strongest class is…gym and my family breeds Tibetan mastiffs."

Madara nodded curtly, although his mouth twisted ever-so-slightly in disdain when Kiba mentioned that his best class was gym. "Next."

"H-H-Hyuuga," Hinata stuttered at a whisper, her voice barely audible. "My str-strongest c-class is E-Engli-"

"Speak _up!_" Madara snapped, and Hinata flinched. Sakura and Naruto scowled simultaneously.

"Jackass," Naruto muttered. Several students were ballsy enough to snicker. Hinata looked like she would burst into tears.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Madara had heard his unwise comment and raised his hand to stop Hinata from continuing. Hinata flinched again, averting her eyes to her desk, and Madara stalked towards the third row.

Most everyone in the third row had heard Naruto's comment, but as Madara's eyes scanned the row looking for the perpetrator, the humor of the situation rapidly vanished and the students could not make eye contact.

Madara finally spoke. "I don't play games with insubordinate students." He gestured to the third row in its entirety. "All of you, detention."

There were gasps of horror from everyone, Sakura's being the loudest. "You can't do that!" she said angrily. She was dutifully in denial about the fact that she had been one of the ones to snicker and had fully agreed with Naruto's assessment.

"Three days' detention for you," Madara shot back. "Name?"

"Haruno," Sakura replied through grit teeth. She fought back tears. She'd never had detention in her life.

Madara nodded after committing the name to memory and then returned to Hinata. Silence ensued now that they knew this man was not someone they could sass. Genma was quite lenient and open to opinions, but Madara-sensei was certainly…not.

The rest of the introductions went well up until it was Naruto's turn. "Uzumaki. My strongest class is Creative Writing and my favorite food is ramen."

Madara said nothing in response and turned to Sakura. Still angry from her unfair sentencing, Sakura couldn't restrain the irritation in her voice. "Haruno. Science. Doctor."

Madara raised an eyebrow and Sakura stared back at him challengingly. "Care to clarify, Haruno?" he asked. His voice was smooth, but he was daring her to defy him.

Sakura stared back belligerently. "No."

"One week detention. Try again."

Fighting her tears, she said, "No." This man was a bully! She wasn't going to bow to him!

"Two weeks' detention. Last chance, Haruno."

"_No._" If she was going to go down, she would go down fighting.

"One month detention and I'll see you in my office after school. You are also dismissed from my class for the day."

Eyes stinging with tears of indignation, Sakura grabbed her books with a little too much force and began to stomp out of the room. Naruto was looking at her with undisguised pride at her ability to stand up to their asshole substitute teacher, but Sasuke was looking at her with careful, guarded pity. Sakura shrugged at him.

"My, my, if it isn't Sasuke-kun," Madara said as he advanced forward in the row. "No need to introduce yourself. I already know _plenty_ about you from your father."

The silence following the statement was particularly unfriendly and Sakura was only too happy to excuse herself from the class.

How much did it suck that her teacher was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen in her life and the biggest asshole she'd ever met all in one pretty package?

* * *

_This is technically the prologue, so no lesson today. How did I do? Do you want this story to continue? **Any lessons you hope that I will include in this story?** I'm taking requests for every chapter!_


	2. Bastard-sensei

_Hey everyone!_

_So sorry that this took so long to update. I will be on a more regular schedule soon, hopefully. These are short chapters right now but I hope to make them longer with time. I suppose you could say this is something of a semi-drabble fic._

_Anyways, no lesson today, just a little more plot set-up. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Bastard-sensei**

Sakura spent the time in which she had been exiled from her classroom to study for the biology test Asuma-sensei would be giving them next period. She did her best not to think about the disastrous class that had been Madara-sensei's and focused wholly on preparing for her test.

When the door opened and Madara strode outside after class, Sakura couldn't help but flinch. Was he going to yell at her? Say some scathing remark to shame her a little bit more—the icing on the cake of humiliation?

He paused and Sakura looked up at him warily, but all he did was smirk as they made eye contact and then went on his merry way to the next class he was to terrorize.

After that little encounter, Sakura's day continued on with agonizing slowness, the fact that she had the wonderful joy of seeing Bastard-sensei, as she had dubbed him, after class. Did he even have an office? He was only a substitute teacher, after all.

Sakura felt she did as well as could be expected on her biology test—which meant, of course, that she got an A-plus—and then plodded through the rest of the day. When the bell rang that signified the end of the school day, Sakura stood up with all the grace of a samurai about to commit seppuku and gathered her things.

Sasuke was watching her silently with a pitying look in his eyes. Naruto, however, seemed somehow invigorated about her plight.

"You really showed him, Sakura-chan!" he said loudly, raising a fist in the air as if to rally his comrades-in-misery around him.

"And now he's really going to show me," Sakura replied dully, stuffing her enormous calculus textbook into her backpack and wedging it in next to her equally enormous English, Japanese, biology, health, and physics textbooks.

Sasuke stood, having finished stowing away the massive assortment of educational literature. Sighing, he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulders and looked at her solemnly.

"Good luck. If you don't come to class tomorrow, rest assured that I know the most likely places Madara might hide your body and you'll at least get a proper burial."

Sakura glared at him. "Yes. I'm _very _reassured," she said dryly.

Naruto didn't seem convinced, though. "Oh, come on, teme, don't make promises you can't keep. For all we know he'll dismember her first. You sure you know _all_ the places he could hide the various limbs and-?"

"THANKS GUYS," Sakura interjected loudly, pointedly lugging her backpack over her shoulder. Unfortunately, she underestimated the weight of her bag and stumbled backwards a little as it settled on her back.

"Oh, come on, we're just joking," Naruto told her with a cheesy smile, which was probably meant to be comforting but only reminded Sakura that her blond friend was an eternal optimist and she probably _was_ going to be dismembered.

"I'm not," Sasuke muttered as he followed Sakura's lead out the door of the classroom.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto left for the room where detention was held while Sakura was left to her fate of tracking down Bastard-sensei's office dubiously. After asking Inuzuka Hana, who was a TA for class 1-D, she was sent up three flights of stairs to the top floor and then continued to wander aimlessly before she finally found a door that had the last name "Uchiha" in bold letters off to the side.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

She was slightly surprised that Bastard-sensei actually _did_ have an office. When she heard a muffled voice call for her to enter, Sakura flinched and opened the door tentatively, peeking her head in.

Okay, maybe office was too strong of a word.

It was more like a dungeon. The lighting was unsurprisingly dim and there were no windows. Madara sat at his desk with his fingers forming a steeple under his chin, his dark eyes roving over what appeared to be a thick packet of school policies.

Upon hearing the door open, he glanced up at her and then a sadistic smirk quirked his lips. "Ah, Haruno-san. Come in."

Swallowing hard, Sakura inched her way into the room and then flinched as the door swung shut ominously behind her.

She stood in the doorway, paralyzed, until Madara motioned for her to sit in the chair across from his desk. She did so, and as her book bag dropped to the ground, the loud _thwack_ of the 30 lbs. monstrosity landing made her nearly jump back out of her seat and high tail it out of the room.

After a few minutes of a terrifying, one-sided staring contest where Sakura focused on Bastard-sensei's tight button-down shirt—hot _damn_ those were some abs, why did he have to be such an asshole?—and he inspected her as if looking for something specific, Madara cleared his throat and picked up the school policy packet with his thumb and his index finger. He dangled it in front of her and Sakura eyes averted from his chest to the page that was open for her to see.

Shit. He had been reading the disciplinary actions page. Sweet Jesus, what had she done to deserve this?

"Since you were so _late_," Bastard-sensei said calmly, "I took the time to review your school's policies. It seems there are many ways to properly discipline a student, and some of them are quite…open to interpretation, unfortunately for you."

Sakura gulped.

"For example," he turned the packet to face him and read, "'23.4 – If a student disobeys a direct order from his or her teacher, disciplinary action may be taken appropriate to the situation.' Rather vague, wouldn't you say?"

Sakura wasn't sure if this was an actual question or merely rhetorical, so she nodded weakly in compromise.

"However, I am a fair man." Sakura almost barked out a laugh, but fear of brutal dismemberment and death kept her quiet. "So, a question: if you were in my position, what measures would you take to ensure respect from your students?"

_Not be a dick_, was Sakura's immediate answer, but she rather thought that such a statement wouldn't go over well. Instead, she replied, "I would show my students the respect that I wanted them to show me." There. That was fairly diplomatic, in her opinion.

Bastard-sensei wasn't satisfied, however. "And if they failed to show the respect that you so generously showed them?"

"I…I suppose I would give them d-detention, or…" _please don't dismember me _"make them do extra credit work?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Hm. Extra credit work, you say?"

Sakura nodded fervently.

He seemed to think this over for a moment before his eyes hardened and glinted in a way that made Sakura pretty damn sure this wasn't going to go over well.

"Very well. Instead of detention, you will spend the remainder of my time here assisting me with menial tasks before and after school and during lunch."

He was eliminating her detention? How fantastic! She sighed in relief before the rest of his statement caught up to her.

"Wait, what?"

Madara rolled his eyes in irritation. "Essentially, you will become my TA without any of the benefits and you will not be teaching in class. This will continue until I am relieved of duty here."

Sakura's mouth hung open quite unattractively. This was-this was-

"This is slavery!" she blurted out angrily.

He didn't deign that with a response, but his satisfaction with her reaction was clear. "Perhaps with your next teacher you will be more respectful, hm?"

She could only sit there, stunned, as the horror of her situation sank in.

Madara was done, it seemed. "That will be all. I expect to see you here tomorrow at 6am sharp."

Numbly, Sakura nodded, stood, and hefted her backpack over her shoulder. She began to make her way out the door.

"Don't be late," he reminded her as the door swung shut behind her. Sakura ignored him, although she knew she wouldn't be late.

Bastard-sensei, indeed.

* * *

_So, I'm still taking requests for things you want all Fanfiction writers to be reminded of. So far we only have the Oxford comma requested, so please people, more requests! And, as always, please review!_

_Ja ne!_


	3. The Oxford Comma

_Hello my dear readers!_

_So, the story is now possibly getting started. We see a lesson today and a little bit of MadaSaku relationship-building. I promise that there will never be a chapter without MadaSaku interaction unless it is explicitly stated to the audience in the Author's Note above. I'm going to try to avoid lesson-only chapters because writing MadaSaku is just so wonderful to do._

**Warning:**_ To those of you who are Anti-LGBT, this is NOT a good chapter for you to read. There IS anti-gay bashing in this chapter. I'm sorry if it offends you and you can feel free to hate me, but just know that it totally didn't mean to happen. It just came out and I thought it was funny, so it stays. If you want to attack me personally, please do it over PM. I know people get all up-in-arms about this stuff, but I urge you to keep it out of the reviews. You'll only make yourself look like a fool, and even though I disagree with you on this issue, I don't want you to make a fool of yourself. Or, even better, just quit the story altogether. No hard feelings, right? :)_

* * *

**Lesson #1: The Oxford Comma**

Sakura arrived at six o'clock sharp. Konoha High was just barely becoming alive and there were still janitors in the hallways, waxing the floors for the oncoming school day.

She wore the standard uniform, a more or less respectably long skirt, colored navy blue, a white button-up shirt, and a feminine blazer of a similar color to the skirt. She had forgone socks in favor of black flats and she had decided to wear a bit of makeup that morning because she needed to feel pretty—or rather, get any confidence boost she possibly could—in order to survive Madara.

Sakura had a feeling she would be wearing makeup consistently until Bastard-sensei left Konoha High.

While she had initially been excited to learn English from a Tokyo U professor, Sakura was now greatly regretting the fact that Madara had come to teach at her school. She must have been delusional to think that any relative of Sasuke's would be a good teacher. To be fair, she hadn't actually seen Madara teach at this point, but she was highly doubted that anybody as much of an asshole as he was could be a decent mentor of any sort—especially since he was a _gorgeous _asshole. It was seriously unfair that even if Madara was a good teacher, she probably wouldn't be able to focus on the blackboard with his beautiful form standing in front of it.

It shouldn't have surprised her, really. Sasuke was something of a dick and Sakura had still managed to have a crush on him in middle school. It was no surprise that while Madara was a dick of massive proportions and much worse than Sasuke, he was also much prettier than Sasuke. _Of course_ that wouldn't deter her from admiring his beauty. At least she wouldn't be stupid enough to have a crush on her teacher.

No, he wasn't even her teacher—he was her _substitute_ teacher. If she had a crush on him, which she vowed to herself would never happen, no matter how attracted she was to him physically, being a substitute was worse. It meant that when he stopped teaching at her school, there would be nothing stopping her from pursuing him…

Other than the fact that he was an asshole, he was Sasuke's uncle, he was an asshole, he was much older than her, he was an asshole, and she wanted to go to Tokyo University and it probably wouldn't look good on her application that she was dating a professor there. Oh, and of course, because he was an asshole.

She made her way up to the office on the fourth floor and then quietly knocked on his door, futilely hoping that he wasn't in and she could actually enjoy the two hours she had before class started.

It was not to be. She heard his voice beckon her inside and she opened the door, entered, and then shut the door behind her with a click that had an ominous sort of finality to it.

"You're seven minutes late." Apparently that was an acceptable greeting at god-fuck-me in the morning.

"I got here at six," she told him, trying to keep her tone respectful. "It takes that long to get to the fourth floor." Apparently.

Madara looked at her disapprovingly. "Then you should have come seven minutes earlier. Tomorrow, I want to see you here at 5:53am. Tardiness is not an attractive trait in a student, especially one aiming for Tokyo University."

Sakura gaped at him before recovering herself. "How did you-?"

"Sasuke-kun."

That treasonous, sneaky, lying motherfu—Sakura paused her mental tirade and corrected herself. That…that traitor! Now that Bastard-sensei knew she wanted to go to school there, he was going to lord it over her like no tomorrow!

She cleared her throat and regained composure as much as was possible. "I won't be late next time, Madara-sensei," she said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now, yesterday I had the class take an assessment to see where they are at with English. You were…absent, so you will take the assessment now and we'll go over it when you're done." Madara sounded smug and Sakura was certain that this was going to be a very difficult, trying test. And he wanted to go over it one-on-one? Somebody kill her now.

Setting her backpack down, she approached the desk and accepted the packet that Madara passed to her. It was at least five pages long and Sakura swallowed heavily. This was _not fair_.

Taking out her mechanical pencil, she set to work. However, Madara stopped her just after she wrote down her name.

"I want you to use pen. It won't do for you to erase your mistakes—I want to see how you get to the correct answer after getting it wrong."

Sakura nodded, her bangs covering her eyes to disguise the fact that she had rolled them, and then grabbed a black pen.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura was stumped. This test was impossible! Was he using the final exam for English majors at Tokyo U? Seriously?

She slogged through the last of it the best she could, nearly tearing her hair out when she realized the last page required a six hundred word essay completely in English _about_ English. It was final: Haruno Sakura despised the English language with the very essence of her being.

By the time she finished, her hand was cramped from writing in the unfamiliar alphabet and it had been over an hour. She looked up discreetly and saw that Madara was grading Naruto's paper. It read 'Placement Assessment' at the top…and was a single page with ten questions. There certainly was _not_ an essay portion.

Sakura felt like crying, but she wasn't sure if it was from frustration or despair.

Trying to mask her emotions, she said, "I'm done," and handed him the packet. The packet. The fucking _packet _when everyone else had only had one page!

Madara glanced up the clock, then to her, and he tsked. "That took you far longer than satisfactory. The others only had half an hour."

"Yeah," Sakura snapped, "because they didn't have an essay to write!"

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes roving over her contemplatively, and Sakura flushed against her will. He was looking for something in her expression, but she happened to notice that his eyes lingered on her lower face longer than on her eyes. Was he looking at her…lips?

She flushed a deeper red and averted her eyes.

"You want to get into Tokyo University," Madara said at length. "That is the entrance test for all freshman. If you do not pass, you have no chance of being accepted."

Sakura started at him dumbly for as long as he had stared at her. He had actually done something…helpful? Something that could be considered nice? That was…unexpected.

No, it was not _unexpected_. It meant that she had probably slept in, was dreaming, and would get reamed out by her sensei when she arrived late for her TA duties. Discreetly, she pinched her thigh. When she didn't snapped awake to a blaring alarm clock, Sakura looked at her sensei in shock.

Madara was already scouring the test, flipping through the pages slowly as he read her answers. Sakura eventually recovered from her surprise and waited expectantly, suddenly wishing she had tried harder to answer the questions correctly. It wasn't that she had been slacking, per se, it was just that she hadn't really taken the test seriously since it was Bastard-sensei's. She was regretting that now.

Finally, Madara closed the packet and set it down. "Dismal," he announced. "Absolutely dismal. You'll never get in at this rate."

Sakura slumped in her chair. Tears threatened her eyes unexpectedly. Why was he such a bastard?

"However, with my help you will be able to at least pass this. You should be grateful that I'm here to teach you. Otherwise, you would have no hope of getting into Tokyo University."

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be shocked by his arrogance or grateful that she was going to get the help she needed. Either way, she was a little bit skeptical.

"I was going to have you help me grade these, but you're not quite at that point yet. You're dismissed. I'll see you in class."

Sakura nodded numbly, her mind in a whirlwind of emotion that she couldn't quite identify just yet, and she exited the room.

* * *

English was the second class of the day and Sakura wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it or not. She had decided that she was grateful, in the end, that Bastard-sensei had put her through the hell that was the English entrance exam into Tokyo U, but she had also concluded that it didn't make him any less of a dick. It seemed her salvation would be at the hands of a demon and she wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

She sat at her desk quietly, listening to Naruto bicker one-sidedly with Sasuke about something that she was pretty sure she didn't give a damn about. Something about too much sodium giving one cancer, which, given the blonde's frequent intake of ramen, would probably matter to him. Naruto was currently arguing vehemently that sodium was actually a necessary nutrient for the human body to function and _how_ could something meant for the body kill someone?

"Too much of anything can kill you," was what Sasuke muttered into the hand that his chin was propped up on.

Naruto either didn't hear him or simply _decided_ that he didn't hear him and went on without pausing for breath. After a few moments Sakura rolled her eyes and began to doodle on her notebook paper mindlessly, only pausing when she realized she had begun to draw a face that looked suspiciously like her substitute teacher's.

Oh, hell no. Now even her subconscious was betraying her.

Okay, yes, Bastard-sensei was hot as hell. Did that make it okay to crush on him? No, Sakura decided, it didn't. He wasn't just an asshole; he enjoyed being cruel to his subordinates. In what world was that an attractive trait?

Quashing any possibly traitorous thoughts that might run away with her, Sakura stomped out the idea of Madara being attractive in any way.

So enraptured in her mission to brutally kill any bud of attraction was she that it was only when Naruto had been quiet for a while that Sakura realized the object of her _not-_crush was speaking and had apparently been doing so for a good amount of time. Not even wanting to start to imagine the shitstorm she would be put through if she wasn't paying attention to Bastard-sensei's first official lesson, she brought her focus to the Powerpoint presentation that had just been projected onto the whiteboard.

"Since the overwhelming majority of this class's difficulties were centered on the usage of the comma, I thought we'd start with that. The comma is an integral part of the English language and if you can't or are unwilling to grasp an even basic knowledge of its use, surrender yourself to flipping patties and please remove yourself from this classroom this instant."

There were a few disgruntled huffs around the classroom, but no one was stupid enough to object even in a whisper. Sakura thought she saw Inuzuka Kiba inch towards the door from the corner of her eye, but his friend Shino tugged on his ear hard enough to elicit a slight whimper before the classroom was silent again.

"Good. Then the lesson will begin. Take notes or you will all fail tomorrow's quiz with certainty."

Sakura flipped through her composition notebook for English until she found a clean sheaf of paper and then moved her eyes to the projected image.

Madara began to go over the basics of the comma, starting with the Oxford comma and its necessity. He had barely gotten into the meat of the discussion when a girl named Mizuki raised her hand. Sighing as though he had been personally insulted, he called on her.

"In English newspapers, they don't use the Oxford comma," she said, a little too smugly for Sakura's liking. It was quiet for a moment and Sakura used that time to say a small prayer for Mizuki's drastically shortened lifespan.

"Tell me, Mizuki-chan, what are you planning to major in college?"

She hesitated, clearly not expecting the irrelevant question.

Madara plowed over her. "Are you majoring in journalism?" he asked curtly.

"…No."

"Then tell me how it is relevant what a journalist does in regards to learning English. I'm very eager to hear your answer." Unfortunately for Mizuki, he wasn't being sarcastic. Instead, Sakura was one hundred percent certain that he was enjoying this immensely and would be using her answer to thoroughly humiliate her in front of the class.

"…It's not, sir," Mizuki replied. She was clearly intimidated and had caught on to the impending character assassination, now acknowledging him much more respectfully.

"I'm so glad we had that discussion, then," Madara said pleasantly, only it wasn't pleasant at all. "The Oxford comma _is_ necessary. Unless you plan to make a fool of yourself, _use it_." There was a clear threat in his tone that had Sakura wondering if he was teaching an English class or if he was attempting to commandeer unruly children at a boot camp. In fact, she wondered if he thought of it that way.

He pointed to a slide that read: 'Incorrect: I ate dinner with my grandparents, Abraham Lincoln and George Washington.' Below it, it read: 'Correct: I ate dinner with my grandparents, Abraham Lincoln, and George Washington.'

"The difference between the two sentences is that in the correct statement, you had dinner with your grandparents and two of the most famous presidents in the United States. In the incorrect statement, Lincoln and Washington were gay lovers who happened to also be your grandparents."

A snicker that sounded decidedly Naruto-like rang through the classroom.

"Is something funny, Naruto-kun?" Madara asked saccharinely. "Perhaps you find the concept of two men loving each other as something to be mocked?"

The classroom was so quiet one could have heard a pin dropped. Naruto looked like he had eaten too much ramen and was going to be sick, recognizing the danger for what it was.

"I understand that young men find such topics distasteful. Unfortunately, in a world where bigoted fools are spreading like a cancer in the underbelly of a diseased cow, that is a widely accepted behavior. _However,_" he went on, "in _my_ classroom, if you act as a bigoted fool, then you will be treated as these bigoted fools should be—ejected from society. Out of my classroom, _now_."

"Hey, I have nothing against-"

"_Out._"

Without another word, Naruto left the room.

"Now then," Madara said, yet again pleasant and calm. "I trust there won't be any more interruptions?"

The rest of the students were silent.

"Good, good. On to the next subject…"

Sasuke looked at her meaningfully, his eyes saying, 'I warned him and he didn't listen.'

Sakura nodded back, sighing, and silently communicated, 'He never learns.'

There were no more interruptions after that.

* * *

_Okay, so, before anybody gets pissed that it was Naruto - this just seems like the kind of thing he would find funny. I thought it was funny, too. I am NOT, in any way, implying that Naruto is actually anti-LGBT. In fact, I think someone like him would be totally open-minded about the whole thing and really chill about it. So no, I was NOT hating on Naruto at all - he just happened to be the guy (I was going to choose Kiba, but Kiba actually wanted to leave the classroom and it just didn't work out that way) that fit the profile of what I was trying to accomplish._

_Also, if you don't use the Oxford comma or didn't know how to use it, don't be offended. Madara is just a dick in delivering his lessons and that was on purpose; I honestly think that it's important that you guys don't think this is my message to people who don't know English very well. I think it's great that everyone is learning (although I'm pretty sure you're not here for the learning aspect ;) ) I truly respect anyone who is here to better their English and this is not meant to bash you in any way. Madara's just meant to be a dick and this is the best way to portray that. Sorry!_

_Now, all you people who DON'T hate me for the chapter, I really hope you'll be kind to me and review!_


	4. Unexpected

_Hello everyone!_

_So, I have to acknowledge that you all probably hate me for such short chapters. Unfortunately, that's the way Madara-sensei! is turning out. They're all kind of like mini, interrelated one-shots, in a way. However, since they're short, I'm able to update much more frequently, which I'm sure you all appreciate!_

_AND: The poll's results have come in. For all of you who didn't vote, it was a poll about whether or not this story should be upped to an M-rating and if so, what kind of smuttiness you all wanted. For all of you who didn't want dub-con, I apologize - that was what everyone overwhelmingly favored. If it helps at all, it will not always be dub-con, so don't worry. I have a bit of a plan as to how this is going to work out, so just trust me! For all of you who didn't want smuttiness at all but will stick with the story, you guys are such troopers! I appreciate your willingness to stick around even though you don't like some of the stuff that's going to be going on. If it helps, I'll definitely mark the chapters that will have inappropriateness._

_Surprisingly, no one was so offended at the thought of an M-rating that they would abandon the story completely, so that's pretty fantastic. I love you guys!_

_For everyone who wanted some lemony goodness, I have to warn you that it's going to be a slow build up. I don't see Madara being able to make the moves on Sakura right away without some serious drama ensuing. As I was writing this, I realized that it's a lot like child grooming, which totally threw me off my game for a moment. (If you don't know what child grooming is, look it up...Or don't. It's pretty gross.) Rest assured, Sakura is eighteen in this fic. I haven't mentioned Madara's age, but we'll get to that soon. He's not an old geezer, I promise you that! SO. This is NOT child grooming. It's build up. Seriously. And besides, Sakura's an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions._

_Ugh...child grooming. Gross. *shivers*_

* * *

**Unexpected**

The rest of the day trudged on as usual. Naruto returned to the classroom after Bastard-sensei left, looking sullen and dejected.

"I don't have anything against gays," he lamented as he took his seat once more. "It was just funny…"

Sasuke ignored him, only giving him a look that said, in not so many words, 'I told you so.' Sakura, however, was not a broody asshole, and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sakura comforted. "He's just a dick. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. Kiba just hadn't caught the joke yet or he would have been sent out with you."

Naruto nodded and stared at his desk, twirling a pencil idly as he did so. Sakura felt bad for him and was actually a little angry at Madara for treating Naruto that way—sweet Naruto, who was friends with everyone and never had a cruel word to say. He might be immature, but he wasn't a 'bigoted fool,' as Bastard-sensei had put it. Sakura personally thought that the Uchiha had been way too hard on her best friend.

They sat through the rest of their classes and after lunch, Naruto had regained his cheer. Sakura had the sinking feeling that Sasuke was right and that the blond hadn't learned anything. Fearing that Madara's office would be pranked to high heaven once Naruto found it—which she was pretty sure he would be using afterschool hours to do—Sakura did her best to hope that he wasn't too obvious about it. Often his signature color, orange, appeared in his pranks. If Madara ever made the connection, it wouldn't be her dismembered body parts they would be looking for—it would be Naruto's, and that just didn't sit well with Sakura.

She was just about to head out with her friends before she remembered that she had to stay after and do 'TA duties' with Bastard-sensei. Groaning, she halted in her steps.

"Ugh, I have to go help Madara-sensei after class. It's my punishment."

Naruto paused. "Wait, why? What'd you do this time? Was it after I left?"

"No, dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Sakura didn't do anything." He looked at her questioningly.

Sakura realized that she hadn't told either of her friends about her predicament. Sighing, she said, "Well, apparently Madara-sensei was so pissed at what I did that I have to be his TA for the rest of the time he's teaching here. It's like, I don't know, extra credit or something, but punishment. So I come here every morning at six, when he gets here, during lunch, and then I help him after school."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he was pale with terror. Sakura didn't really understand what the problem was until Naruto asked, "But hey, weren't you with us at lunch?"

Sakura froze.

Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

"Oh crap," she whispered. "Oh crap, I'm so dead!"

Without even bothering to say goodbye, she sprinted off back into the building.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at Bastard-sensei's office, she was flushed and disheveled from her run all the way up four flights of stairs. Upon entering the dungeon-like space, she wondered why she had rushed back—it was almost as if she had forgotten to savor the last daylight she'd ever see in her entire life.

"I'm so sorry," she panted, her backpack slipping onto the ground. "I totally forgot about lunch—I'm really sorry—it won't happen again-"

"Calm down, Sakura," Madara said, looking up at her from what she assumed were his class notes. When he saw her appearance, though, it seemed like he lost focus a bit. His eyes wandered from her mussed hair to her flushed cheeks, down to her parted lips and then her clothes, rumpled from the run.

When she realized that her skirt had been hiked up from the dogged sprint, she attempted to discreetly pull it down. Madara's eyes followed the movement, though, and she was afraid that she'd shown off just a little too much leg. Something glinted in Madara's eyes, something that she wasn't sure she liked but also made her feel even hotter than she always was.

He stood after a moment and she swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry," she repeated softly. Part of her was genuinely terrified. Madara had already proven himself to be unpredictable at best, and she didn't want to see him at worst.

"Come here," he commanded, and Sakura found herself obeying before she could think to act otherwise. She walked around the desk until she was standing in front of him, making sure to keep her eyes respectfully diverted.

She flinched when he ran his fingers through her hair, confusion filling her. There were a few tangles, probably from running for so long, and he gently wove his fingers through them until they parted. The motion was soothing and relaxing, but Sakura was so tense at the fact that her sensei was touching her like this—most inappropriately, she might add—that she couldn't really feel calmed by the motion.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, she toyed with a loose thread on her skirt. Suddenly, the garment felt a little too short, especially after the way Madara had looked at her when she pulled it down.

Suddenly, his hands left her hair and began to smooth down her blazer. Sakura inhaled sharply but said nothing as he ironed out the rumples with his firm hands. She could feel his touch acutely and she couldn't help but hold her breath when he ran a hand down her front, barely grazing her breasts as he flattened out her shirt.

She was starting to feel lightheaded when, still standing at his full height, he tugged down her skirt to a respectable length. She wasn't focused on that, though; as his fingers parted from the fabric, they grazed her outer thigh and dragged across her skin as he pulled them away. It was almost teasing and it gave her goosebumps both from fear and a twisted sort of pleasure at the same time.

She was shaking, she realized, as he pulled away completely. He motioned for her to sit but said nothing. All Sakura could think was _what the hell was that about?_

Sakura, in all her life, had never had a teacher touch her like that. In fact, other than a pat on the back from doing a job well done on a test or Kakashi-sensei rumpling her hair, Sakura had never been touched by a teacher _at all_. This was unexpected and made her stomach twist in a way that she didn't understand.

She sat down numbly, finally looking at him. There was no guilt in his expression as he looked back at his class notes, no inkling of having done something wrong. _Had_ he done something wrong? There was no sign that he had even done anything out of the ordinary, which served to confuse her a bit. She knew that he _had_ done something out of the ordinary—she didn't expect that college professors did anything like this with their many students—but somehow, the fact that he seemed so guiltless sent her off track. He didn't even look unrepentant—he looked as if there hadn't even been anything to possibly be unrepentant of!

"It is your first day, so I will forgive _this singular instance_," Madara said after moment of reviewing his class notes. The coldness of his tone brought her back to reality. It wasn't that he sounded particularly harsh, but it reminded her of who she was dealing with. This guy was the enemy, and she was pretty sure she hated him after how he had treated Naruto, so there was no reason to be feeling flustered at his actions. This guy was a professor at Tokyo University—he had a reputation to uphold there, if not as an Uchiha. He would never cross the lines of propriety, not with so much at stake.

"Now, since you are of little use to me with your current skills in the English language," Madara continued, "we will start by teaching you the basics of vocabulary." He handed her a worksheet that looked like it could be given to a three year old. "Begin."

Sakura knew that he would probably want her to use a pen as he had on the assessment that morning, so she quickly got to work. Even though she hated this language _so much_, it served as a decent distraction from thinking about what had happened only minutes before.

No, it was impossible that Madara would act inappropriately. By the time she was finished and he told her to go home for the day, Sakura had dismissed the occurrence as a once-in-a-lifetime thing and headed on her way home.

Her mother was making her favorite tonight, after all.

* * *

_Reviews are love!_


	5. Americans Are Psychos

_Hey everyone!_

_This is an extremely short, very bare-bones chapter, but that is because it is SUCH an important lesson that I don't want it blocked out by plot or sexytimes. Please, reread and reread this chapter, and if you have any questions, PM ME! This is a major downfall of English speakers everywhere, even those who speak it as a first language. I CANNOT EMPHASIZE ENOUGH how annoying it is to read a fanfiction that can't use these words the way they were meant to be used. So read it, copy and paste, ANYTHING you have to do to get it right._

_I know that personally, nothing loses my attention more quickly than a fanfiction that says, "Sasuke went too Sakura's house."_

_SO IMPORTANT!_

* * *

**Americans Are Psychos**

Sakura woke up just early enough to make it to her meeting with Bastard-sensei before class. Fortunately, there were no weird touches or lingering stares, this time—only general civility, as much as Madara could manage it, and lots of reviewing English vocabulary.

However, she found that this vocabulary was much more daunting than what she had read the day before. "Waist? Waste?" she demanded. "They're pronounced _the exact same way_. How is anyone supposed to even get the difference in general conversation?"

"Context, Sakura-san," Madara said idly. He wasn't even doing anything productive, she had noticed; he was just sitting in his chair, flipping through some fiction book. Well, it might have been fiction—Sakura didn't actually know what it was. She knew that it was in English, however.

Sakura huffed. "Well, I know, but-"

"The Chinese go off the same principles. A word out of context can mean something entirely different, even if it is the same kanji." Madara sounded bored, but at least he wasn't calling her stupid. She knew, however, that there was a limit to his patience.

Therefore, she read down the list of homophones with grudging silence.

_Commonly Misused Words of the English Language_

_They're – conjunction for 'they are.' Example: They're going to the party._

_Their – plural possessive. Example: Their dog is mean._

_There – a place. Example: I'll meet you over there._

_Two – the number 2. Example: There are two dogs._

_To – a preposition. Example: She is going to the house._

_Too – adverb that describes something excessive, or in addition to. Example 1: There are too many people here. Example 2: I think she's going with them, too._

_Its – singular possessive. Example: The dog plays with its Frisbee._

_It's – conjunction for 'it is.' Example: It's not going to be easy._

Sakura stared at the last two examples she had read accusingly. "What the hell?" she murmured to herself. "These Americans are crazy! Absolute psychos! This doesn't even-I can't-"

Madara looked up at her with mild concern, given that she was ranting under her breath. "Did you come across the 'it's' and 'its' conundrum?" he asked.

"It doesn't even make any sense!" Sakura cried, now ranting at a proper volume. "They're breaking their own rules! The apostrophe-s is supposed to show possession, but for 'it's' apparently, it stands for 'it is' and with 'its', no apostrophe-s, _that's _supposed to show possession! It doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

"Language, Sakura. You're still at school." Sakura managed to look properly cowed, even though she wasn't at all. Madara went on to explain, "English breaks its own rules from time to time. It is simply something you have to memorize, much like vocabulary. I find that if you remember 'it's' means 'it is,' then it is much easier to remember when to use the other. For example…"

He wrote down something on a spare piece of paper and then presented it to her. Sakura looked at it for a moment before giving him a questioning look. It said:

'_I don't like playing with it's food.'_

"What's wrong with that sentence?" he asked.

Sakura just shook her head, confused.

"Read it out loud, without the conjunctions."

Sakura complied, even though she thought this was stupid. "I do not like playing with it is food." And then, like a lightbulb, she understood. Perhaps it wasn't stupid, after all. It was just extremely condescending.

Madara nodded in a way that confirmed that this was an exercise of condescension before standing up and gathering his papers. "It's time for your classes. I'll see you in second period."

Sakura nodded and gathered up her own school supplies. So far, the time she spent with Madara hadn't been so bad, as it was more like tutoring than actually doing work. She had been right that he wasn't doing anything inappropriate the day before; he was just a little weird. However, she wasn't going to trust that thought, because if Madara sensed any sort of enjoyment or lack of terror on her part, he would undoubtedly up his game. God forbid anyone _enjoy_ learning a new language.

After bowing to Madara politely, she left for class.

* * *

_There shouldn't be much of a pause in updating next time because I already have the next chapter planned out. Entropy is the next to be updated, though!_

_Cheers!_

_(And please review!) :D_


	6. Distractions

_Hey everyone!_

_I apologize for the long wait! I'm kind of struggling to update my Naruto stories, as many of you have noticed. Entropy is still under way, and I've hit a wall with Why the Caged Bird Sings. However, I will try to have chapters out as soon as possible. (I'm aiming for WCBS by the end of the month.)_

_I have been having severe headaches and it is a miracle I was without pain long enough to write this. Last Thursday I was in so much pain that I was crying. I saw a neurologist yesterday and it's most likely my occipital nerve, which is thankfully a quick and easy (but somewhat painful) fix. I'm extremely happy that I do not have migraines. Dear god, NO THANK YOU._

_This chapter is the longest posted to this story yet. As some of you may have noticed, the rating has been changed to M. There IS explicit content in this chapter; unfortunately, there is also pretty much zero academic interest, as well. This is pretty much a smut-chapter. (Not actual sex, though. I'm building up to that - character development!) To those who are interested: I will probably rotate chapter content, so you can expect an English lesson next chapter, and then smut after that, and so on. I'll try to keep it fresh, of course, so there may be a few differences and it's not a strict pattern._

_For those of you who didn't read the author's note:_

**This story's rating has been changed to M. There is smut in this chapter. If you do not wish to read, go back now.**

_As always, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Distractions**

Sakura sat at her desk quietly after completing her homework for Calculus I, waiting very patiently for Bastard-sensei to arrive. She was patient because she didn't particularly want to see him; while she had been distracted earlier due to the confounding rules and many exceptions to the rule in the English language, her thoughts had somehow reverted to what had happened in her extra credit the evening previous.

Despite the fact that she had dismissed it as something that would never happen again, it was still bothering her. It had been so…strange to have a fully-grown, very attractive adult male's hands touch her like that, despite his horrible personality. She wouldn't say that it had exactly been unpleasant, as the touch had been gentle and almost teasing—had even made something in her abdomen twist with some kind of anticipation that she wasn't going to think about ever—it was still an uncomfortable experience because _teachers weren't supposed to do that_.

It made her wonder about many things, but particularly what his intentions were.

As she had noticed afterward and especially this morning, when nothing had been out of the ordinary, Madara-sensei was not repentant. It was as if he firmly believed he had done nothing wrong…but she _knew_ he had. However, it wasn't exactly something she could report if she had had the inclination. It was wrong, but it had certainly been innocent.

She shivered as she recalled the way his fingertips had just barely grazed her breasts, and then a tingle traveled down her spine as the memory of the way his fingers had brushed inwards over her thighs after he had readjusted her skirt.

It was then that Madara entered the room and Sakura immediately snapped to attention. Now was not the time to be thinking about that kind of thing. She had a lesson to learn.

Madara began to speak after calling the class to attention. Everyone was obediently silent, waiting for the lesson to commence. Sakura herself sat straight in her seat, attempting to focus on his voice instead of looking at the fingers that had touched her in such an innocent, innocuous way the day before.

"Today we are going to discuss other uses of the comma, specifically when it is appropriate to use in a sentence…"

However, she couldn't take her eyes off his fingers. They were longer and slender, like a pianist's, but still distinctly masculine.

Madara then began to make gestures in the air as he explained the lesson, but Sakura simply couldn't pay attention to a word he was saying. His fingers danced through the air and she watched them without thinking to look away.

Then her traitorous mind supplied images that she would never had thought about in any other situation and probably wouldn't have even occurred to her had he not touched her like that the evening previous.

_Instead of dropping away once fixing her skirt, his fingers continued on their path towards her inner thighs. He stroked her gently, his thumbs occasionally brushing the hem of her panties. Whenever he touched the fabric, the feeling in her stomach tightened. Unexpectedly, his thumb pressed firmly again her core, igniting a surge of fire through her body as her sensitive bundle was pressed against so intimately. Her legs felt weak and she stumbled when her knees turned to jelly. He caught her quickly and then his hands were kneading her rear—her bare rear, having deftly moved her skirt up and slipping them beneath her undergarment. She felt his fingers dip closer to her opening, hands completely encompassing the lower part of her cheeks. She stiffened, feeling heat simmer in her abdomen as his fingers crept closer-_

"-Haruno?"

Sakura jolted in her seat at the deep baritone voice calling her name, and when she saw him watching her expectantly, she flushed deeply in mortification. Where-where had those thoughts come from? How did she even-

"I'm waiting, Haruno." His voice was calm, but there was a knowing look in his eyes…like he knew what she had been thinking about. She blushed an even deeper crimson and cleared her throat.

"Um, wh-what was the question again?" she stammered, sounding like Hinata on a good day.

"If you had been paying attention, you would know," Madara replied, but he sounded oddly calm under the circumstances. He was looking at her closely and Sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably, but that sent a jolt through her body that made her feel even hotter and more constricted.

"S-sorry, sir." She didn't notice Naruto's questioning gaze or Sasuke's suspicious glare directed at Madara.

"See me at lunch," Bastard-sensei said in a no-nonsense tone. "For now, you are dismissed from class."

Sakura really should have been horrified that she had pissed him off—even though she was supposed to see him at lunch, anyways, although no one other than Naruto and Sasuke knew about that—but all she could think about was the strange ache in her belly. She was, however, horrified that he had caught her thinking those kinds of thoughts, even though there was no way he would ever know exactly what she had been thinking about. It wasn't like she was going to tell anyone.

Ever.

_Never_ ever. This was a secret she was taking to her grave.

Which, depending on how much she had pissed off Madara-sensei, might not be too far off.

Sakura went outside without collecting her things, as she would be in the same seat next class and it wasn't like she was going to be able to focus on class with the way she was feeling.

When she got out into the hallway, she merely sat and tried to rid herself of the achy feeling that was making her feel so…_hot_.

* * *

They had biology next and Sakura was able to focus much better without _him_ in the room. Thankfully, the ache had dissipated somewhat, although it was still a persistent, niggling thing that made itself known when she shifted a certain way. The problem was that when she shifted, it felt _good_, so it was kind of hard to stop herself from doing so. In the end, she just clamped her legs firmly together and grit her teeth against the ache, making herself answer as many questions as she could to distract herself. Asuma-sensei looked at her oddly a couple of times, but other than that, she received no other indication that anyone noticed her acting weird.

That is, until they were dismissed for lunch.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked with concern. "You weren't even paying attention in English!"

"That's the second time he's dismissed you," Sasuke commented as they walked out the door. "You're going to end up dead someday soon, you know."

Sakura frowned at them, trying desperately to fight down her blush—this time, though, it was definitely one of embarrassment and not of…_anything else_.

"I'm just tired," she lied. She felt very, very awake because of the dull throbbing in her stomach. "I have to get up really early to see Bastard-sensei."

Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke looked at her, petrified. She stared back at him, not knowing what she had done and suddenly worrying that maybe they _knew_, but then Naruto clarified what was wrong.

"Bastard-sensei!" he exclaimed, laughing loudly. "That's the best! You're so great, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura returned Sasuke's petrified look.

"You cannot tell anyone I said that, ever," she said firmly. "You are sworn to secrecy."

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You have a death wish. You're suicidal. I don't know what I can do for you anymore, Sakura."

Sakura had nothing to say, so she just glared at the two boys threateningly, causing Naruto to stop laughing. "I have to go see Ba-Madara-sensei," she informed them resentfully. "I'll see you next period."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked solemn, gazing at her like he would never see her again. She scowled at him fiercely before heading up the stairs to Madara-sensei's office.

It seemed that her interaction with her boys had mostly quashed the achiness, but when she knocked on the door and heard his voice again, she felt it come back. She scowled inwardly and then entered the office, taking a seat in her usual chair before watching him apprehensively.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sakura," Madara said. "If you ever want to get into Tokyo University, you must learn English to the best of your ability. That means paying attention in class, not just showing up for your extracurricular duties."

Sakura nodded, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry, sir," she replied, and she meant it. She really did want to go to Tokyo U, and her behavior wasn't being conducive to that. For once, she actually thought she deserved to be chastised—she couldn't slack off if she was going to go to such a prestigious school.

"If I may, what was it that was distracting you?" he asked calmly and unobtrusively. It was probably the politest he had ever been to her.

Startled, Sakura looked up at met his gaze. The blush returned full force. "I-uh, that is-um-" Finally she gathered herself. "I would rather not share," she paused, then added to soften her disrespect, "sir."

"I see," Madara said contemplatively. He looked at her closely. "You seem warm, Sakura. Why don't you remove your jacket?"

Sakura actually agreed with him and gladly slipped the blazer of her shoulders, relishing the way the cool air of the office caressed her skin.

Madara's eyes roved over her form and Sakura noticed his heated gaze. It made her abdomen clench and she wanted to squeeze her eyes shut to stop looking at him, but she couldn't. He was somehow mesmerizing.

"I'm afraid you will still have to face the consequences of your actions," Madara said, not sounding regretful at all. "Come here."

Sakura stiffened, remembering the last time he had told her to come near him. However, she couldn't disobey his command, but as she approached she watched him warily.

"How old are you, Sakura?" he asked as she came to stand in front of him.

"Seventeen," she replied automatically. When he reached out and fingered her skirt, she could only watch. Why was he asking her age? That was a complete non sequitur.

He returned the skirt back to her body and patted it to straighten the disturbed fabric, but his hand was high and it touched her front in what was currently a very sensitive place. Sakura gasped at the jolt of pleasure—_just from that single touch?_ she couldn't help but think a little desperately—and lurched backward unexpectedly.

She could have easily caught herself, but Madara stood with almost inhuman speed and caught her in his arms. Sakura stiffened, accidentally inhaling his scent. It was masculine and smelled something like ash and pine, and she really liked his cologne.

Then he was whispering in her ear. "You've been naughty, Sakura. I can tell you've been thinking dirty thoughts."

Sakura flinched, her face completely red as she registered his _completely inappropriate_ words and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly. He was quite strong, she realized as he forced her to stay against him.

"I can't have you thinking such things," he continued. "Unfortunately, once the wildfire has begun, the only way to stop it is to let it run its course."

Sakura had barely caught his meaning before he turned her around, her back firmly anchored to his chest. She was about to protest—did he really mean what she thought he did? He couldn't! He was a teacher!—but then the fingers she had been imagining mere hours earlier were stroking right over her sex through her panties, the skirt bunched up to her waist.

Just as she had in her odd daydream, her knees buckled at the intense surge of pleasure from his touch and she gasped sharply. It was only the arm around her torso that kept her standing.

"So sensitive," Madara chuckled into her ear. "You must have been thinking _very_ dirty thoughts. Bad girl."

Sakura could hard think through the haze of his persistent touch. It was hard to focus with how skillfully he touched her, rubbing her most sensitive parts just right and sending surge after surge of pleasure through her.

The last thing on her mind was how inappropriate this was, and screaming for help never even occurred to her.

"Bad girls need to be punished," Madara whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. Suddenly he nipped her lob and she yelped. He quickly brought the hand around her waist to her mouth to quiet her. "Shh."

Her silence ensured, he slipped his hand underneath the hem of her panties and began to rub her, and the skin-to-skin contact sent her blazing. She whimpered and undulated her hips against his hand, unconsciously begging for more.

He kept his touch lazy but firm, coaxing the fire in her belly into a rage. Madara adjusted her so that his knee was between her legs, parting her, and Sakura leaned against him gratefully. Without his help, she would be writhing on the floor after falling flat on her back.

Madara pulled his hand away and his fingers came back glistening with her juices. Sakura whimpered desperately at the loss, and when he brought them to his lips, he said, "So wet, so pliant…" He sucked off the excess wetness and she moaned quietly at the sound in her ear.

"Mmph," she pleaded from behind his hand.

"What was that?" he inquired deviously.

Logical thought was lost to her. She didn't care that this was wrong, or inappropriate, she just wanted him to bring her to the peak of pleasure she was at the edge of. She ground her hips against his thigh and when he removed his hand, she begged, "Please."

"Please what?" he asked relentlessly before attaching his mouth to her earlobe in a combination of mouth and teeth.

There wasn't even a budding of hesitation. She wasn't thinking that this man was the enemy, wasn't think about his treatment of Naruto or the rest of her class, wasn't thinking about anything other than her body's intense need in this moment.

"Please, more."

"Hm…since you were so polite, I suppose I will allow it." He was clearly relishing his power over her, but Sakura didn't mind at all as long as he brought her to completion.

His fingers returned to her sex and began to rub her again, this time creeping closer and closer to her opening. Sakura moaned into his hand, which had been replaced once he had given his answer. Then, finally, a single digit slipped inside her.

She moaned, this time of slight pain, and he was panting heavily against her. "So tight," he murmured, nibbling her ear. "If you're a good girl and come for me, I may rescind your punishment."

Somehow, his words were even more stimulating and Sakura bucked her hips against his hand.

His finger began to move within her, already targeting her bundle of nerves. In a frenzy, Sakura continued to thrust her hips into his hand. Madara slipped in a second finger and she gasped in simultaneous pain and pleasure at the feeling of being stretched, but then his fingers were moving faster and she couldn't help but buck helplessly against him.

Suddenly, she felt her climax rapidly approaching and she moved even more jerkily, whispering into his hand, "Oh god, oh god…"

The orgasm washed over her so powerfully that her thighs trembled and her legs no longer supported her at all. Her scream was sufficiently muffled by Madara's hand and once the many waves of pleasure had washed over her, she collapsed entirely against him. He allowed her to, gracefully falling back to sit on his chair with her on his lap.

Sakura trembled in the oh-so-satisfying afterglow. Madara still stroked her sex and it sent delicious shivers through her body.

"You were a good girl, so for now, I will refrain from punishing you," Madara said. "I expect you to pay attention in the future."

His words snapped Sakura out of her daze and she stiffened. Oh god…_oh god,_ what had she just done?

But she was lethargic from her first even orgasm and asked tiredly, "Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Her head lolled back to rest on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Not if you don't tell anyone," Madara replied calmly.

"This was wrong," she said, not putting a lot of feeling behind her words, but knowing that it needed to be said. "I…I should tell."

"I must remind you that you weren't unwilling, Sakura," Madara told her. "And it won't be only myself who would face consequences. Private liaisons with a teacher? You will never be accepted into Tokyo University, no matter how much you master the English language."

Sakura stiffened at this reminder. "But I wasn't the one who asked to be your TA. It wasn't my choice."

"Nonetheless, you are just as accountable as I." He didn't sound bothered in the slightest that his reputation could be tarnished or that he might lose his livelihood. "It would be in your best interests to stay quiet."

Something occurred to Sakura as the hazy afterglow began to lift. "You were going to do this no matter what I said, weren't you?" She was referring to her initial meeting with him in his office, when he had asked her what she thought a suitable punishment would be.

"I was," Madara replied unrepentantly.

She felt the stirrings of anger. "Why me?"

Madara moved his hand to stroke her hair. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said. "And you have great potential."

What that potential was for, Sakura didn't know, but he sounded honest enough, so she decided to believe that he thought that. It didn't make her any less angry.

"You put me at risk," she said accusingly, leaning away from his touch. "You put both of us at risk. Why would you do that for a high school student? Even if you think I'm…" she trailed off, not quite ready to acknowledge the matter of his thoughts on her appeal. She had, after all, been teased mercilessly up until the end of middle school, so it was something she had a hard time believing. Her, beautiful? Pretty, cute, maybe, but not beautiful.

"As I said, you have potential."

"For _what?_" she demanded scathingly. She pulled herself out of his lap, stumbling when her legs decided they weren't quite ready to function correctly yet. However, she steadied herself on his desk.

"That remains to be seen," he said cryptically. "However, I believe that your lunch break is almost over. You are dismissed."

Sakura glared at him, fuming, but as much as she wanted to get him into trouble, she also knew that she would never be able to get into Tokyo U if she did. That was something she knew Madara wasn't lying about; she had read something similar when researching the school. Teacher-student relationships were taboo there.

Hell, they were taboo pretty much everywhere, including her own school. If she reported him, she probably wouldn't even graduate high school—she would be expelled before that happened.

Scowling, she picked up her things and straightened her appearance, not wanting his help this time. However, Madara could see things that she couldn't, so when he approached her to fix her hair and smooth her clothing, Sakura knew she couldn't protest.

However, when he touched her, she was immediately reminded of what had happened moments before and her skin heated. Surprisingly, it was not with anger.

As she left without so much as a polite bow, she couldn't help but wonder in a mixture of anticipation and dread if what had happened today would ever be repeated. She wasn't sure whether she wanted it to or not.

That alone scared her.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that! I had fun writing it. If you see any typos, let me know. My fingers just didn't seem to be working properly as I was writing this; some kind of disconnect between my brain and my hands, I suppose. Read the author's note above if you're confused._

_Anyways, reviews are love!_


	7. The Most Important Lesson Ever

_Hello, everyone! I come bearing an update!_

_So, I know it's been a while. As well as all my other stories, it should be noted that this story is NOT discontinued, and will not be. :)_

_That said, I have to put a great deal of emphasis on this chapter._

**_PLEASE__ READ:_**

**_This is the most important grammar chapter in this entire story, in my opinion. It has to do with periods in dialogue. I know that for me, a great deal of fanfictions are ruined for me because people mess this up. It ruins the flow of the story and can make things confusing. So if there is only one single thing you take away from the grammar section of this fic, PLEASE LET IT BE THIS._**

_By the way, I would like to mention to those of you who correct my grammar in this story - I really appreciate it. I am human, just like everyone else, and I definitely do make mistakes. I appreciate the feedback, because although I am writing a story about grammar (among other things), I am by no means perfect and completely willing to learn more. I'm not trying to be on a high horse or anything - this is my attempt to help others write better, and hopefully along the way I can learn something too. :)_

* * *

**The Most Important Thing a Writer Will Ever Learn (In OHL's Opinion)**

Sakura sat in class the next day, tense and alert. They were waiting for Madara-sensei's arrival, and while this was normally cause for tension and alertness anyway, Sakura had much different reasons for it.

Yesterday's afterschool 'extra credit', as well as this morning's, had been the definition of normalcy—as much as anything was considered normal when it came to Bastard-sensei. It was the fact that it _was_ normal that bothered her.

She had learned more vocabulary, mostly, and had been given assignments to do on top of her regular homework. While she didn't have any kind of way to measure whether or not her English had improved, and it was probably too soon to get a proper gauge, anyway, she was starting to think that bastardly or not, Madara was actually a pretty good teacher. His assignments were comprehensive and thorough, and she found herself occasionally assigning English nouns to objects in her vicinity. It seemed like good progress—Sakura knew she was naturally intelligent, and it made her wonder if perhaps her other English teachers had just been a tad bit incompetent if she was picking this up so easily from Madara-sensei.

It was bothersome because there had been absolutely no indication that anything had happened or changed. There was no conversation about what had happened the other day at their lunch session; Madara hadn't asked if she had reported him, although he probably would by now if she had, nor had he given any sign that he had done anything inappropriate. He hadn't made any advances, but he also hadn't done anything to keep his distance. It was a conundrum for her.

After storming away from his office at yesterday's lunch period, Sakura had given what had happened a lot of thought. There was definitely a part of her that said she should tell—there had to be some way to report it without condemning herself, right? And she would absolutely be lying if she hadn't considered her options extensively. But then there was the part of her that had liked it, and no, she hadn't just _liked_ it; she had never had such an explosive orgasm before and it was _thrilling_.

She had 'taken care of herself' in the past—who didn't? She was a healthy, hot-blooded female, and subject to desires just as any other human being was. The only reason she hadn't been able to identify what she was feeling the day before was because she had never expected to feel such a thing for Madara. She had known she found him attractive, but usually when she 'took care of herself', it was never with an actual person in mind. It had taken her completely off-guard.

Although she had never actually done anything physical with someone before Madara, she didn't imagine anybody could compare to the skill with which he had used his hand, his tongue, his teeth; even his words had been skillfully used, just like a weapon. And what a pleasurable weapon they had been.

So in the end, after considering all her options, Sakura had decided to be irresponsible and not say anything. It wasn't for Madara's sake, not at all. It was because she was okay with it happening again, and was, in fact, somewhat looking forward to it.

Not that she would let him know that, _ever_, because she had her dignity, and it was pretty clear that he wasn't too worried about blurred consent. A part of her couldn't help but find that slightly arousing in and of itself—he was willing to break rules to have her. On the other side of the coin, it was damn frightening that if she truly didn't want it, he might still go for it anyway. She tried to put that out of her mind, because she had decided that she _did_ want it, so what did it matter in any case?

…It _did_ matter, but she wasn't going to think about that.

Just thinking about it was making her a bit flustered, so she immediately pulled out her physics textbook and started reviewing a particularly challenging theorem to distract herself. Not long after, the classroom door opened and Madara-sensei walked in.

She could help but look up at him as soon as he was in view. He looked immaculate, as always, wearing a tailored navy suit and slacks. His hair looked slightly more wild than usual, as though he had a case of bedhead. Sakura wasn't sure how to react to the fact that Madara might sleep just like everyone else.

All thoughts of an extracurricular nature disappeared when he set down his briefcase and powered up the projector.

"Today, class, we will be learning something somewhat out of your range of expertise. However, I deem it important for a good working knowledge of the comma, which I see you all inexplicably continue to struggle with." His tone was scathing, but he didn't seem to care about his shamefaced students.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him.

She realized that there was probably no way she would ever be emotionally attracted to him. However, she didn't think he was emotionally attracted to her, either—after all, they barely knew each other, but he had still done _that_ to her. And it wasn't like they were ever going to be in an actual relationship, and she still wasn't absolutely positive that what had happened was going to happen again. She had never thought herself to be someone who would be willing to have a purely physical relationship with someone, but if there was ever someone she could have no-strings-attached relations with—she was staunch in that she would never allow it to escalate to sex—it would be the man standing in front of her.

Who was staring at her.

Expectantly.

_God damnit._

She chanced a glance at the projector for clues. It had a sentence that read: '"There is nothing wrong with the sentence." He said.' Beneath that, it said: 'True or False?'

Using some reverse psychology, she said, "False?"

It wasn't meant to come out as a question, but that wasn't what Sakura was concerned about. Madara was gazing at her contemplatively, with a deep look in his eyes that seemed to make promises. What those promises were, she wasn't sure, but her lower abdomen clenched and she hoped that she would be finding out soon.

"…Correct," Madara said slowly, giving her a knowing look.

Sakura flushed and averted her eyes, determined to pay attention this time around and not let her mind wander.

"As you can see, the person in this example has used a period instead of a comma in the dialogue tag. However, it should be noted that when choosing between a comma and a period to end dialogue, you should _always_ use a comma if there is a dialogue tag afterward. For example…"

He switched screens to another slide. It read:

'Incorrect: "There is nothing wrong with this sentence." He said.'

'Incorrect: "There is nothing wrong with this sentence." he said.'

'Correct: "There is nothing wrong with this sentence," he said.'

"As you can see, it is a rather simple concept. However, it is a common mistake that even many English writers make, and I am here to teach you proper English. It is my goal for you to speak and write English better than your average American." He muttered something under his breath that sounded to be something along the lines of, "Not that that would be very hard…"

If it was meant to be funny, no one caught the joke.

Madara continued to beat more comma-related rules into their minds. However, Sakura recognized the next lesson as something she had learned in an English class earlier in her upper high school career. She tried to focus, she really did, but she couldn't seem to avert her eyes from her sensei's long fingers.

She sighed, ignoring Sasuke's suspicious stare. Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_Feed your starving artist reviews!_

_Cheers,_

_Of Healing Love_


	8. Inappropriate Relations

_Hiiiiiii._

_So, everything's been rough and tumble lately. Not going to go into it, but some of you who have read my other stories (specifically "Where is Your God Now?") may have an idea. Shit's been getting real is all I can say. Shit. Has. Been. Real. And I'm in a very rough space, as I have been frequently over the past two years, but things are starting to look up._

_I'm really busy with writing original stories (trying to make money off writing is some hard business) and trying to get those published. When they come out, you'll find them on . The first one is just a smutty short story called "Graduation Present", and following that will probably be a horror story, "Sick". That one isn't for the faint of heart, no siree._

_But you don't want to hear about that! You want the story!_

_And that's what I have finally found time to give. :)_

_This is probably riddled with typos and such because I wrote it in a hurry, so please point any out if you find them. I re-read Madara-sensei! just today and god, I feel like such a hypocrite, writing a story about grammar when my own writing has mistakes! But I'm not perfect, and I realize that, so help a gal out. ;)_

_**IMPORTANT! ** You'll notice the parody genre is gone and has been replaced with romance. This is (semi) legit romance. For those of you familiar with me, you'll know this is NOT what I normally write, especially not for MadaSaku. But this once, JUST THIS ONCE, we're going to have some partially-legit romance. Go easy on me, because I've never done this before and I'm probably really bad at it. Oh well, you live and you learn._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Inappropriate Relations**

To Sakura's disappointment, the time at lunch she spent with Madara was merely rehashing old vocabulary to 'ensure retention'. Nothing was said about the promises he had made to her with his eyes, and Sakura was starting to wonder whether she'd merely imagined it. After all, as of yet there had been no mention of anything illicit that had happened between them.

So, denying that she was a little frustrated—the more she thought about his touch, the more she wanted it—she exited the office-dungeon combo and walked downstairs to meet with Naruto and Sasuke in the classroom.

When she arrived, Sasuke gave her a sidelong look. "You're upset," he commented, and he wasn't quite wrong, although Sakura felt 'upset' might be too strong of a word.

"No, I'm not," Sakura argued, perhaps a little too vehemently.

Naruto's attention was piqued. "Oh, oh, did he do something to you, Sakura-chan?" When Sakura just looked at him, denial all over her face, he did a little wink-wink nudge-nudge gig. "You know," he whispered. "_Bastard-sensei._"

"_I knew who you meant,_" Sakura hissed at him, now growing annoyed. It was an overreaction, but she hated that her boys could see right through her. It was worse now especially when her thoughts were so inappropriate. "No," she said at a normal volume. "I'm not upset and Madara-sensei didn't do anything bad to me. I'm completely fine." There was a hidden threat in her perfectly ordinary tone of voice that Naruto would immediately understand to mean "Shut up!"

Sakura realized that this was very Madara-esque. Huh. She should watch that—it wouldn't do to start imitating him just because she was spending so much time with him.

"O-of course not, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and turning to face the front of the classroom. "I mean, of course Madara-sensei would never _bad_ to you…"

Oh, but I wish he would, Sakura thought, and then was promptly mortified.

She spent the rest of the school day trying to ignore her libido, waiting with anticipation for her afterschool meeting with Madara.

* * *

Nothing happened then. Nor did anything happen the next day, or the next, or even the day after that. There was no hint of anything inappropriate for over a week.

And Sakura was, quite frankly, completely fed up.

Madara had, apparently unintentionally, awoken a fire of need in her. It burned brighter and hotter every day, and yet he still continued to stay away from her. Once, on a day where she had been particularly restless, she had made an effort to be late and rushed all the way up to the fourth floor so that she would be rumpled and messy like the first time he had touched her.

He reprimanded her for being late, and made a meticulous effort to be nitpicky, but he didn't beckon her to come to him so he could straighten her clothing. She wasn't brave enough to approach him on her own—she had _dignity_—so nothing happened.

Now, nine days since he had awoken the flame of her sex drive, Sakura was going to take a risk.

The only reason she hadn't earlier was because she was afraid of being rejected, or worse, simultaneously mocked and rejected. But today during English, she knew she hadn't imagined the glint of desire in Madara-sensei's eyes. She knew because she felt something ignite in her at that look, and so she was going to initiate contact and see what happened.

If someone were to ask her, she would gladly admit that she was scared shitless of things going wrong, but if 'taking care of herself' every day wasn't going to quench the fire in her blood, then she was willing to risk it. Worst came to worst, the humiliation of being turned down would douse any and all sexual attraction she felt for him.

And yes, she had masturbated every day once realizing that he wasn't going to start anything with her. Not necessarily to him, but she had needed to get rid of some of the tension. Obviously this hadn't worked as well as she would have hoped.

The last bell of the day rang and Sakura packed her things calmly. Perhaps a little too calmly, because Naruto thought that she was sad and commented, "It'll be okay, Sakura-chan. I don't think Bastard-sensei is going to do anything too terrible to you. You've already lasted a week, right?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Almost two, actually."

Naruto nodded cheerfully. "So then you're pretty much home free! If he hasn't killed you yet, you'd have to really screw up to face dismemberment!"

Once upon a time, this would have been encouraging. Now, it was just irritating, because Sakura would take dismemberment if it at least meant he'd _touch_ her.

"Right," she drawled dryly, standing up and trying not to look too eager to go to Madara-sensei's office. "See you later, guys."

Sasuke was watching her a little suspiciously. Of course, if anybody would be able to call her out on weird behavior, it would be Sasuke. She tried not to let this bother her, because Sasuke finding out her intentions toward his uncle was unacceptable.

She doubted he'd be willing to traumatize himself by imagining something like that, though, so Sakura told herself she had nothing to be worried about.

Walking sedately up the stairs to Madara-sensei's office was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She was at once torn between rushing up to see him and getting the propositioning over with and taking as long as possible so that maybe her rational brain would help her rethink her position on the matter of illicit student-teacher relationships.

Unfortunately, her rational brain was off sightseeing in Madagascar, so that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, she reached his office and knocked on the door. She was beckoned inside as usual, and as she turned the knob, she realized her hands were shaking. Whether it was anticipation or fear, she wasn't sure.

"You're late," Madara-sensei told her as she walked in. Sakura nodded as she put her bag down on the ground, realizing that for all that she had decided to go through with propositioning him, she hadn't exactly figured out how to go about doing so. Her brain whirred at high speeds as she painstakingly turned to face him.

She could play coy, make some kind of comment that would inevitably lead to unmistakable innuendo, or she could play it straight and blatantly put it out there that she wanted him to touch her.

However, Sakura wasn't experienced enough with sexual activities that she could think up anything that wouldn't be highly embarrassing, and along the same lines, she wasn't quite brave enough to come out and say, "Make me come."

There was one option, which was both straightforward and coy at the same time. It was going to take some time to work up to it, though, and she had to make sure that this was the perfect decision to make before she went through with it. No impulsivity would work with a man as experienced as Madara.

So she sat down and the session went on as usual.

If Madara had any inkling that she was in a serious war with herself about how to approach him, he didn't show it. Sakura acted as normal as possible, and was glad for the dim lighting that hid whatever blushing she might have been doing.

"That's all for today," Madara said after a short half an hour. "You're dismissed."

Sakura felt her face heat up damningly. "Um, one thing before I go, Sensei."

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking simultaneously sexy and mocking. Sakura wasn't sure how do what she needed to do.

She considered how to go about it, and she decided that she might as well make it quick in case he rejected her. Before she could wimp out on her decision, she walked quickly around the desk. He turned to face her, his expression blank and unassuming. In a daring move, she grabbed the collar of his white button-up and yanked him down for a kiss.

To her surprise, there wasn't even a split-second of hesitation on his part. He molded his lips to hers and immediately dominated the kiss, despite the fact that she had initiated it. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she immediately opened her mouth to allow him entry.

Sakura realized that he had reacted to her as though he'd been waiting for her to make the first move. And by his movements, that waiting had been done impatiently.

His strong hands grasped her hips and pulled her against him, revealing a very large bulge in his pants. Sakura couldn't help but gasp in surprise, although she supposed she shouldn't have expected anything else. Still, he took this opportunity to plunder her mouth and push her up against the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, just as hungry and eager for him as he was for her. Madara wedged a knee between her legs, pressing against her arousal and drawing another gasp from her. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Then he released her hips and one hand slid up under her shirt, untucking it from the waist of her skirt. At the same time, his other hand slipped beneath her panties and began to rub her clit with vigor.

Sakura couldn't take it. She tore away from his mouth and moaned.

"Shh," he cooed, and she remembered to at least keep her voice down. They were still in the school building, after all. Nothing would be worse than being caught, although at the moment it wasn't her school career she was worried about—she was more concerned about being denied her orgasm.

She nodded to let him know she understood and in response, he ducked his head to kiss up and down her throat, his tongue tracing heated paths up and down her neck. He nipped and she bit her lip to suppress the sound that desperately wanted to come forth.

He reached her breast and pulled her bra cup down so that he could toy with her nipple. The gentle plucking and twisting near pushed her over the edge—she had never once realized her breasts were so sensitive. That, coupled with the two fingers that had entered her and the thumb that continued to put pressure on her clit with expert precision, had her immediately tumbling into bliss.

She couldn't help it and a loud moan escaped her lips, but Madara had foreseen this and kissed her as she came, swallowing her moan easily. He pumped his fingers faster, harder, instead of slowing down once she had finished coming, and he pinched her right nipple particularly hard.

Perhaps it was her sexual frustration from the last week, or perhaps he was just that good, but Sakura suddenly found herself coming yet again within seconds.

This time, her orgasm was so powerful she nearly screamed. Madara only kissed her harder, pressing her almost violently into the wall. She shuddered and spasmed just as violently, and then finally she came down from her high.

She pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Sweat had beaded on both their brows and Sakura was sure she was blushing brightly. Madara rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and panting just as loud as she was.

Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away completely, leaving her sagging against the wall. Sakura immediately missed the warmth of his touch and frowned at him in confusion.

He wasn't looking at her, but he seemed to know what she was thinking anyway. "Unfortunately, I have a class at Tokyo University at 5:15. It is now 4:55, so I must be leaving." He said this without looking at her, instead focusing on gathering his things into his briefcase.

Sakura's face flamed with mortification. "I'm so so-"

"Don't worry," he said, picking up his briefcase and finally meeting her gaze. "We'll discuss things tomorrow. 6 a.m., and don't be late."

Sakura didn't respond as she grabbed her backpack and followed him out the door. He walked away in the opposite direction that she was headed, and within moments, he was gone down the stairwell.

She just watched him go, her heart fluttering in her chest. It shouldn't have been, because he was her teacher and she was his student and what they were doing was already so wrong, but she knew what this was.

Despite all her misgivings about him, she knew the start of a crush when she saw it. And she knew she was quickly going to develop one on him if he kept doing what he had just done.

No, it hadn't been his sexual expertise that was bringing this on. And it certainly wasn't how much of an asshole he was in general. In fact, this would have stayed completely without emotion if she hadn't seen the expression on his face when he finally turned to her.

It had been small and probably only noticeable to someone who knew the art of reading Uchiha, but she could have swear that just for a moment there, he hadn't smirked in satisfaction or gazed at her lustfully or anything that could be construed as anything other than was it was.

It had been a smile, just for her, and Sakura knew that that smile would be her undoing.

* * *

_So, uh, let me know how bad it was on a scale of one to you-made-my-eyes-bleed. And if it was REALLY bad, let me know what I can do to improve!_

_Cheers!_


End file.
